Ever After Highlanders: Trap Team Part 2
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: This is Part 2, the continuation of the story where the main characters of Ever After High venture through the last 11 levels, with the Skylanders, to trap villains, and use them as their own. PRESENTING: A NEW GROUP OPPOSITE OF EAH during Part 2! On hiatus for now.
1. Sunscraper Spire

The story continues...

NOTE: Part 2 will not feature songs due to the guidelines (sorry), but will still feature more surprises and a special group appearance similar to EAH! Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Prologue of Part 2/Sunscraper Spire (short mission)

Giles, then makes an explosion sound, even though there wasn't an explosion.

Raven thinks of this and says, "Apple and my brothers are Luminous and Nightshade! Why...?". Apple comforts her.

Milton explains, "Actually, sorry. Giles was joking. You don't have brothers. He was trying to surprise you both for Ever After Highlanders: Trap Team Part 2." (FOURTH WALL ALERT!)

"Are you kidding me? You-", said Apple, angry at Giles for pranking them. Before she says anything, Spyro interrupts.

"Wait. I know what you are trying to say, Apple. You're angry at Giles for fooling you guys, Apple and Raven, and he needs to apologize.", the dragon said.

"I'm sorry.", said Giles, as he let out a little giggle, then becomes serious.

"...and I think we're about to go to Sunscraper Spire right about...-", Spyro says, just in time for the portal to send them into the last two extra adventures. "NOOOOOOW!"

They land, not unconscious, and they see a crystalline tower.

Apple, in awe, looks at the light tower closer and falls to her knees. During this, the Skylanders and Roybels stare at her, Raven Queen comes to her.

"That is the most beautiful tower I've ever seen.", said Apple. Raven put her hand on Apple's right shoulder.

"I know, right?", Raven said, as she witnesses the tower as well, comforting Apple.

"I find another paper, guys!", said Milton, before he asks Giles to read it. He answered yes, and he says this:

NOW, A MYSTERIOUS CRYSTALLINE TOWER HAS APPEARED, CRACKLING WITH A TREMENDOUS ENERGY OF ELEMENTAL LIGHT! YOU MUST GO IMMEDIATELY, AND INVESTIGATE SUNSCRAPER SPIRE!

"I suggest we go to the Spire.", said Apple, before Knight Light grabs her by the arm.

"Not yet, Apple! This might be the place where I banished Luminous at. All we need to do is to align the energy crystals at the tower to access there and investigate the tower.", said the Light Trap Master, warning her.

"Ok...I think I will go with Raven for the first crystal, Madeline and Briar can do the second, and Hunter and Ashlynn can do the last one.", said Apple White, as she makes the plan to align the crystals. They went.

2.5 minutes later...

"Hold on...I see the first crystal aligning!", said C.A.

"And the second!", said Duchess, several moments later.

"Don't forget the last one!", said Cedar, a few seconds after Duchess.

This connects to the tower, connecting a flight of stairs to the entrance. The three groups come back.

"All the crystals are in place!", said Raven.

"Let's go!", said Giles, as everyone goes to the entrance and infiltrates the tower.

"Do you see Luminous, Apple?", said Raven, as she removes Apple's crown from her head and putting it in her pocket.

"Not yet, but I do see a...", she said, as a duplicate of Apple appears.

"Hey, Raven! Who's your friend?", the duplicate said.

"Wha? Who? Where? Why...?", said the daughter of the Evil Queen. "Apple, I removed your crown, remember?"

"I do not have my crown.", said the real Apple, as she gets her crown back. "I thought I was doing my best."

"Well, if you're Apple, who's that?", said Madeline, suspicious.

The duplicate then jumps and explodes to reveal Luminous. The real Apple and Knight Light gasp and ready to brawl against the Light Doom Raider.

LUMINOUS (Light Trap)

Apple begins the battle by gaining her wings once again, her eyes fully glowing white. Knight Light and Apple White dealed with 25% loss of Luminous' health, until it escaped to another area.

Apple's power wears off, and everyone, including Knight Light, to the next area which another 25% of the villain's health is lost.

"You know what just occurred to me? I haven't shown you the massive power you unwittingly helped me to generate.", Luminous said.

Apple realizes this, and then becomes encouraged to defeat Luminous.

"Come, Skylanders and Roybels, right this way! Ohh, this is going to be sweet...!", he then says.

"You aren't gonna get away with this!", said Apple, angry and determined.

"Oh.", Luminious says, as he appears from behind. "I already have."

Apple, dodging every light attack from Luminous, then comes up and calls for Knight Light and Lizzie Hearts to do a Chain Attack (Similar to SSB4 Shulk's Final Smash). Apple, using her apples, Knight Light, using his sword and Lizzie, using her cards, deals up 45% percent of the 50% Luminous' health was. Apple then does the finishing attack by throwing a giant apple, hitting him and defeating him.

LUMINOUS DEFEATED; PUT A LIGHT TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Apple, then puts a Light Hawk right close to where Luminous is, saying "Never underestimate the power of White."

The vortex appears in another part of the room, waiting for Luminous to be captured. Luminous removes his helmet, saying: "I must head towards the light without fear."

He throws away his helmet, then running towards the vortex, saying his last words before going in the trap: "Even in defeat, I shall shine like a STAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"We did it!", said Apple and Raven.

However, their victory was short-lived as they are sent to the final adventure before going on their quest to capturing the Doom Raiders.


	2. Midnight Museum

Chapter 13

Midnight Museum (short)

As the group appears to arrive at finally, is a purple and dark museum with flags that has the element dark symbols on it and obstacles which guard towers.

"This looks Dark.", said Cedar Wood.

"It is.", said Blackout, agreeing. "This is the place where I was immortalized, so as Knight Mare."

"Thank you.", replied Knight Mare to Blackout.

"It seems this is the place for the last adventure we need to capture Nightshade!", says Raven Queen.

Milton then finds the final paper which says, in which he says out loud:

AND NOW, THE MIDNIGHT MUSEUM HAS EMERGED, WHICH HOLDS THE DANGEROUS DARK EYE OF TOMORROW. BUT NIGHTSHADE, THE SNEAKIEST THIEF IN SKYLANDS, INTENDS TO TAKE THE EYE AND USE IT'S DARK ELEMENTAL POWER TO STEAL...WELL, EVERYTHING! HURRY AND STOP NIGHTSHADE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

"Oh, my. We need to stop Nightshade before he gets the eye!", said Raven, frantic.

"Remain calm, Raven.", says the frantic Food Fight, as he tells her to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine."

She and the others go stealth as they go across the museum, going through a series of strategic and fun puzzles.

In one of these puzzles, they find a pinball-like game. Milton, courageous, cracks his fingers very loud.

"Watch...the master!", said Milton, as he does his secretly good and very awesome pinball skills.

"Wickeeeeeed!", said Sparrow, applauding him by strumming his guitar.

"The door's open! We must stop Nightshade!", said Knight Light, as the group

In the next room, they find the Dark Eye of Tomorrow.

"There it is!", said Giles.

Suddenly, Nightshade appears right next to the eye.

"Nightshade!", said Raven.

"Indeed I am, my good girl. And I'll be stealing the eye! Name's Nightshade, by the way.", the thief said.

"We already know!", said Madeline, to Nightshade.

"Best thief in all of Skylands.", Nightshade continued.

"We still already know!"

"We won't let you steal the Eye!", said Apple.

"Ta!", the Dark Doom Raider finished, as he grabs the dark eye.

"NO!", said Raven, as he begins to escape. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Raven then climbs on Knight Mare's back and tells the others to follow her.

As they were dodging lasers at the museum, they finally met up with Nightshade, who also thinks the group are persistent and both Raven Queen and Knight Mare are ready for a drubbing by Nightshade. He then jumps on the top of a pillar.

NIGHTSHADE (Dark Trap)

A couple of pillars are conjured, which are defences of Nightshade with shadow that hurt the duo.

"Normally one shouldn't be afraid of the shadow, but this is a case where you want to make an exception.", he said.

"CHARGE!", said Raven, as she uses her fire to destroy the pillars.

As a pillar is destroyed, a hologram of Nightshade follows the duo who tries to attack the other pillars. And another, and another. Until the last pillar is destroyed, before a lot of holograms (and the real Nightshade) run across the arena, attacking him as Raven senses his real self unlike the other holograms.

As they deal damage with Nightshade, more pillars appear and the fighting duo do the same thing as last time, and deal more damage with the Doom Raider.

The final wave of pillars appear, and the Dark Eye of Tomorrow (the one he captured) starts shooting lasers at the duo.

"Tip of the cap to you, Skylanders and Roybels. If it were up to me, I'd let you go. But the greater forces of darkness say otherwise.", Nightshade says during the battle.

They dodge it while they destroy the last pillars, and find the real Nightshade on the crowd of his holograms.

Nightshade, is then vulnerable, and Raven Queen, jumps off of Knight Mare and does her Pair-up attack (also similar to SSB4's Robin's Final Smsh).

"On my mark!", said Knight Mare, with a closeup on her eyes.

Within a few seconds, the duo do their attacks and defeat Nightshade.

NIGHTSHADE DEFEATED; PUT A DARK TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Raven puts a Dark Spider near him, as he sees the vortex a few feet from the platform.

"Huh. I guess I couldn't really elude capture forever. Well, it appears I'm going away for a bit. I shall endure this capture sequence with DIGNITYYYYYY!", Nightshade finishes.

"We saved Midnight Museum!", said Raven, before they are sent back to Skylanders Academy.

"I believe that's it for the adventures, guys.", said Spyro, as they arrive at the academy again.

"Whew! Thank Eros, it's over. If only has was here.", said C.A, in relief.

Time then starts to go again, and the Skylanders and Roybels group hug in celebration.

Not for long (again), as Kaos stands there, confused. He sends a text on his phone (Don't ask) to a special visitor:

I'M SENDING A TRAP FOR YOU GUYS. PLEASE TELL THE BEST STUDENTS IN YOUR SCHOOL TO COME TO HER OFFICE AND WAIT FOR THE SURPRISE. SEE YA!

TO: HEADLESS HEADMISTRESS BLOODGOOD

FROM: KAOOOOOS!

He then puts away his phone and talks to his friends.

"Guys. I have a special surprise for you. I'm bringing you reinforcements!", said Kaos.

"What reinforcements?", said C.A.

"Well, I wanted to call for some help and they should come right about...", he said, checking his watch (Don't ask). "Now."

A portal appears.

"ARGH! WHAT NOW?!", said Apple.

The portal then reveals to drop (once again)...


	3. Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink

Chapter 14

The New Recruits/Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink

...the portal reveals several girls and a few boys. The girls and boys look like the daughters and sons and original horror movie monsters. There were no other than Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Voldergeist, Duece Gorgon, Clawd Wolf, Heath Burns, and the Headmistress, Bloodgood.

"Who are they?", said Giles, putting his hands on his head, traumatically.

"It seems they are my friends from Monster High, the school I was at before.", explains C.A.

"What's Monster High?", says Spyro, confused.

"I believe it's a school for monsters.", answers Gill Grunt.

"Exactly!", said C.A. "It is also an alternate dimension from Ever After High."

"And who's the one with no head?!", Trigger Happy questioned.

"I believe that's Bloodgood, the headmistress.", said Kaos.

A thought popped up on Raven's mind.

"Hold on a minute. Kaos, did you text to my friend's original school and said you sent a trap to send them to Skylands?!", angrily says Raven.

"Yes.", said Kaos, remorseful. "Sorry."

"Why?"

"I did it to give you more support."

"To say the least.", said Milton, disappointed.

"We have enough support! And now, you sent some other students from an alternative universe to our world into this world!", said Apple.

The Monster High students wake up. They do the same thing the Ever After High students did when they entered Skylands.

"What is this place?!", said Draculaura.

"Hi, guys! Remember me?", said C.A., greeting her Monster High friends.

"You look different.", said Abbey Bominable.

"Oh, do I?", she said, before she spins around very fast.

"Is she stealing my moves?", angrily said Duchess.

The Cupid then transforms into her Monster High self, making her recognizable to the students.

"I see.", said Abbey.

"You see? I can transform back to both selves...", the cupid, explains, reverting to her EAH self. "...whenever..." C.A. transfers her self to MH again. "...we...", She transfers back to her EAH self definitely. "...meet each other."

Everyone is awed by her ability to switch whenever the two groups of students meet.

"Guys, we need to go to the Secret Sewers of Supreme Stink right now!", Giles hurried and says non-patiently.

"We'll tell you guys on the way.", said Milton, as he shook hands with Bloodgood.

They launch off to the secret sewers.

During the trip, both the students from both schools talk about the EAH students' continuous adventure in Skylands, trapping villains on the way.

As we zoom in on the Skylanders' aircraft, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Apple White and Raven Queen are looking out, on a balcony.

"Those Doom Raiders are terrorizing Skylands far too long!", said Apple White.

"We need to capture them before they prevail with their evil plan they're doing!", said Raven Queen.

"If anyone could beat those guys, it's you students!", Frankie Stein said.

"I will trap those villains to the flaw!", said Apple and Raven.

"We're right behind you, guys! You guys are a hero to us all!", Draculaura announced.

"Oh, don't call us a hero, sure you guys are heroes too.", said Apple and Raven.

They arrive at the sewers.

As they get on the ground, they fall into a pipe which leads to the sewers, which there are gillmen living there.

"That's my species...Genius!", said Gill Grunt, happy to see his species survived. Lagoona then holds Gill Grunt's hand as well, nodding with agreement.

Spectra Voldergeist comes towards the gillmen and says hello, but one of the gillmen greets them, without fear.

"What? Another outsider? We haven't seen anyone since we locked ourselves away during the GREAT GERM OUTBREAK centuries ago!", the gillman, Verl, says.

"An outbreak? That's terrible!", Spectra Voldergeist said, with extreme melancholy.

"We're not sick, we come in peace.", said Madeline Hatter to the gillman, puting one of her hands up and putting one on her chest.

"But lately, all these mutant monsters showed up and naturally confirmed our suspicion that the outside world was destroyed.", Verl continued.

"The outside world still exists! If it was destroyed, there would be completely dark right now!", said Raven, trying to remind Verl.

"Wait a minute, you may be carrying GERMS! YOU ARE UNCLEAN!", concluded the scared Verl, before screaming and running from the group.

"Maddie told you, WE'RE NOT SICK!", said Apple. "...Anyone sick?"

"No.", says Lagoona. "We're fine."

"I have an idea! How about we defeat those mutants to make the gillmen agree that we're not sick!", suggested Punk Shock. The others agree.

They did as she planned by defeating the mutants and Verl comes again.

"Verl, cousin! We defeated the mutants!", yelled Gill Grunt.

"Okay. I might've overreacted back there. You're different, somehow. In fact, there's something vaguely heroic about you. And you haven't tried to steal our green goo like the other mutants...but you probably still crawling with germs! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" the gillman said, running away once again.

"ONCE AGAIN, WE'RE NOT SICK, YOU FOOL! He just doesn't get it.", said Madeline.

"What's the green goo?", questions Cerise Hood.

"It's the source for the Doom Raiders' evil plan from Dr. Krankcase! If we empty that goo, their evil plan will fail! Now, let's roll!", said Snap Shot.

As they run, they then see a mage coming out through the pipe and leaves a mark on the ground with his staff.

"I am all the rage!", said the mage.

"Wait...who's that?", said Draculaura, after it starts to run away.

"That's Rage Mage!", said Blastermind.

"Let's go after it!", said Enigma, yelling in determination.

They run faster to get the mage until they confront the mage.

RAGE MAGE (Magic Trap)

"Tag team, GO!", said the O'Hair twins, uniting with Blastermind and Enigma.

After defeating the Rage Mage's forces, it fights the four, but the Skylanders and the O'Hair twins were strong enough. They fight and avoid the mage's spells until Poppy signals Holly to charge head-first to the Rage Mage. He flies up, and falls to the ground. Poppy giggles, runs to her group, then the four do their final attack (similar to SSB4's Duck Hunt Dog Final Smash) as a posse. The mage is then defeated.

RAGE MAGE DEFEATED; PUT A MAGIC TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

"FINAL MAGIC TRAP!", said Holly and Poppy, together, as they throw a Magic Axe at the mage.

"Uh oh! Better cast a spell! ABRACADABRAAAAAAAAA!", said the mage, before trapped.

RAGE MAGE TRAPPED

Holly, Poppy, Blastermind and Enigma high five one at a time, before they look at the Monster High students, whose minds are empty due to the villain trapping they've done. Poppy laughs in happiness.

"We've captured all Magic villains!", said Holly.

"You betcha!", said Spyro, before fist-bumping Blastermind.

"As you have forgotten, we completed all the Life villains first.", said Dexter to Poppy.

"Fair's fair.", Poppy finalized.

Gill Grunt sprays the MH Students with water.

"Great capturing Rage Mage.", said Bloodgood, when they are snapped out of it.

"When we get back to school, I'll give you both extra ten marks for your bravery.", said Milton, awarding them.

"Ahhh, finally someone appreciates our school record during the weekend.", said Poppy.

"Now, let's get the gillmen think we are not sick, or have germs, so we can EMPTY ALL THE GREEN GOO!", said Lagoona.

"Ooh. You sound just like the gillman.", says Flip Wreck.

Lagoona, hearing the dolphin Skylander, she is then about to scream...

Echo covers her mouth.

"Are you gonna scream again?", hurried the water dragoness. The daughter of the creature from the black lagoon nods no.

"Enough chit-chat. We need to find the switch which drains all the goo!", complied Giles.

"You mean this one?", said Madeline, as she pulls the switch in a few seconds. All the goo went down the drain. "Huh. Piece of cake."

"When we-", Milton starts again to say the awarding quote that he said to the twins, before Bloodgood covers his mouth.

"We know! Let's just talk to the gillmen then."

Before they proceed, they meet the gillman once again.

"Great balls of goo! You did it!", he said, witnessing their flawless victory of draining Dr. Krankcase's goo. "Hmm...I'm beginning to wonder if you might be of some relation to theses legendary Skylanders and Roybels. But I still can't take the chance of being exposed to germs! Gotta go!"

"We gotta go after him.", Maddie planned, as they access another path with herself in the lead, going in the pipe like Mario before the others do the same thing. They then confront the gillmen.

"My brothers, I have reason to that these creatures who stands before us is possible the great heroes of legends - the Skylanders and the Roybels!" Verl said, with his kin on his bleachers.

"That's impossible!", protested one of the gillmen.

"We're possible!", said Apple.

"The Skylanders and Roybels are a myth!", said another one.

"Ha! We call the shots around here, buster! We're real.", Raven argued.

"I forgot what I was going to say!", said one of them.

Madeline asked, "And that was...?"

"I too was doubtful, brothers, but I have witnessed their impressive skills firsthand.", Verl spoke.

"You did. We aren't sick.", said C.A.

"If they are truly Skylanders and Roybels, they will survive this battle in our arena. If not, then they suffer the fate of an imposter!", he continues.

"YEAH!", one of the gillmen replied.

"But what about the GERMS?!", another said.

"I told him already!", C.A. says.

"Aw man, I still can remember what I was going to say!", said the same gillman.

"And again, that was...?", Maddie asked again. "Who's the imposter anyway?", said Maddie, asking.

"A special one. Anyhoo, so let's find out once and for all!", Verl concluded.

A few seconds after, more than a dozen enemies are ready to fight the group. But the group had beat them all minutes later, as the platforms the group and the gillmen were on, rose higher.

"I've certainly seen enough. But, unfortunately, I've already told Fisticuffs that you were coming, and he wanted to have a go. Sorry!", Verl revealed.

"You summoned a VILLAIN?!", said Cerise.

"Well, I thought you failed the survival arena.", said Verl.

Cerise growled and started punching and thrashing, threatening to beat up the gillman, but Cedar holds her back from her rage. However, she stops, with her eyes starting to turn yellow, as they hear a very loud sound of stomping, as a giant hand comes and grapples himself to the place where he is confronted. Cerise jumps off of Cedar, lands, and runs on four limbs like a wolf, beside Knight Mare. Fisticuffs laughs evilly.

FISTICUFFS (Dark Trap)

"Round one!", the Evilikin said.

Cerise and Knight Mare fought Fisticuffs, dodging every punch attack he does with his extended robot arm.

Cerise then sticks her fangs on Fisticuffs dealing damage until he is weak.

FISTICUFFS DEFEATED; PUT A DARK TRAP IN THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Cerise then puts a Dark Hand with her teeth on Fisticuffs.

"Somebody's gotta get a beatdown for this! I PROMISE YOUUUUU!", Fisticuffs says.

FISTICUFFS TRAPPED

"Now you know.", said Cerise, revealing herself to be part-wolf.

"Told ya so!", Kitty bragged to everyone.

Everyone thought it's serious and cheers for Cerise.

"So that's why she's part of our Bookball team!", said Daring.

Everyone starts to carry Cerise like in a concert to their aircraft, as they are ready to talk to Kaos about what they did.

"COME BACK ANYTIME!", said Verl and the other gillmen says as they wave goodbye. Verl says to himself, "I always knew they weren't infected with germs."


	4. Dr Krankcase's Solution

At the Golden Queen's palace, Glumshanks was forced to be the Doom Raiders' slave, and the Golden Queen was ruler once again.

"Hey! A little to the left, Trollie!", said Wolfgang, as he was a slave to him by refreshing him.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfgang, sir.", Glumshanks says, as they hear Dr. Krankcase coming in and up the steps of the palace.

"Problem, my queen. The Skylanders and Roybels cut off our supply of slimy green goo!", the doctor says.

"You asked me, you better off with all that stench!", said Wolfgang, about Dr. Krankcase green goo.

"Stinkocity, to be exact. And believe it or not, it's one of the powerful forces in Skylands."

"Blah, blah! It still smells horrible."

"Anyway, without enough stinkocity to start the reaction, our ultimate weapon simply will not work!", the Doctor says to the Queen.

The queen begins her wrath saying, "And you telling me...YOU FAILED?! DR. KRANKCASE?!" Dr. Krankcase and Wolfgang then shield their eyes from Golden Queen's glow.

"No, no, no, no! Wait! I've found a solution! We can replace the stinky goo with this!", said Dr. Krankcase, before he pulls out a single slice of cheese.

"Wha? A slice of cheese?!", Wolfgang yelled. He sniffs it, and disagrees. "Ah, that doesn't smell stinky enough!"

"Ah, but it will be! In about 10,000 years! The years in cheese gets the worst in smells, you know."

"Ugh! That what of good that does us now?!"

"Don't you see? All we have to do is bury this now and go to the future to get it. A-and by then, the stinkocity factor will be off the charts! But, uh...naturally to travel through time...", the doctor explains, before taking a deep breath. "We're gonna need a Portal Master and three headmasters."

"Wha? Is that all? I hate to inform you, mate, but there are three headmasters, Milton, Giles and Bloodgood, and also there is only one Portal Master in Skylands: Kaos! And we just gave him the BOAT!", Wolfgang informed, before the Golden Queen's staff separates their way.

"What are you waiting for? Both of you! Retrieve Milton, Giles, Bloodgood and Kaos...at once. I WANT THAT CHEESE!", the Golden Queen screamed in anger, sending Dr. Krankcase and Wolfgang.


	5. Wilikin Workshop

Chapter 15

Wilikin Workshop

"HAHAHAHAHA!", Kaos laughed evilly.

"Well? What do you think?", said Madeline, after they came back, telling him they drained the doctor's supply of goo.

"That'll teach those Dumb Raiders! If anyone's going to use foul goo to bring Skylands to it's knees, it's KAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Kaos explains to the group.

"Don't start.", she then says.

"I found this letter in my pocket when we were at the sewers.", said Bloodgood, pulling out a letter on her other hand while her hand was holding her head.

"Say? What's this?", says Kaos as Bloodgood's headless body gave it to Kaos. "Why, it's a postcard...and it's from my old Wilikin Factory?"

"Grand re-opening of the Wilikin Workshop, now under new management.", read the postcard, saying Briar.

"Uhh...You own a Wilikin factory? If so, happy re-opening...I guess.", said Ashlynn.

"Speaking of Wilikin, we visited one of the Wilikin towns where the Wilikin are alive.", Pop Fizz explains.

"It was during the second time we beat Kaos.", Jet-Vac signified.

"It was also the time of the return of our race, the Giants.", interrupted Tree Rex.

"I know.", says Kaos. "Anyway, SAVE IT, fools! It must be those stupid Doom Raiders! Oh, this is the last straw!", announces Kaos.

"To say the least, this will be the last straw.", says Milton.

"Hey, guys! We're going to the Wilikin Workshop to find out what's going with the Doom Raiders' plan!", suggests Cedar.

"And I'm going too! It's time those Gloom Lamers were taught a lesson! And when I teach a lesson, brother, it stays taught! HAHAHAHAHAHA!", Kaos announced as well.

"Ok...let's go to the Wilikin factory...with Kaos!", said C.A. as she carries Kaos like from The Lion King.

"You can stop carrying me now!", says Kaos, as the cupid does as what he commanded.

"Sheesh.", she then finishes.

They go to the Wilikin Workshop, where they are going to meet Dr. Krankcase. They reach to the entrance of the workshop and start going with Kaos.

Arriving at the workshop, the team and Kaos go to find and stop Dr. Krankcase's plan. Ghoulia gives the directions and leads the way, defeating a group of enemies in one of the sections. A Evilikin comes out and says: "It's garbage day, see!"

He then shoots scraps at the group, who frantically dodges them and getting out of it's way. He reverts to his normal mode and laughs, with Ghoulia having no fear, about to become the first Monster High student to battle a Villain.

SCRAP SHOOTER (Fire Trap)

Ghoulia easily dodges his scrap attacks, and prepares to deal damage with him when he is done shooting.

She then has the chance to do her banshee scream to deal critical damage because it is extremely loud, and he is defeated.

SCRAP SHOOTER DEFEATED; PUT A FIRE TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS ViLLAIN

Ghoulia swings the Fire Torch at Scrap Shooter.

"Nobody captures me, SEEEEEEEE!", Scrap Shooter said, before trapped.

SCRAP SHOOTER TRAPPED

Ghoulia smiles and gives the trap to the group, as they hurry on to Dr. Krankcase's factory.

Kaos then says, noticing the trains with his own raw materials, "These trains must be taking raw materials out of Dr. Krankcase's army! MY RAW MATERIALS!"

The Headmistress, Milton and Giles Grimm then goes with Kaos to meet the Skylanders and the group at the entrance to Dr. Krankcase's lair.

Defeating enemies and solving puzzles along the way, they finally reached the Doctor's lair. Gearshift and Daring Charming lead the way.

"Well, hello there! My name is Dr. Krankcase! And you, you must be the Skylanders and Roybels i've heard some much about, yes? No, really. I'm asking. Just making sure i'm talking to the right guy here.", greeted Dr. Krankcase.

"Yes.", agrees Daring.

"Oh, great, great, alright!", Dr, Krankcase happily says. He then pulls out a goo gun at them. "Now, let's do this then."

"Bring it on.", Daring says to him.

DR. KRANKCASE (Tech Trap)

Dr. Krankcase starts the battle, saying: "Let's see what you got, pal!"

Daring, with his sword and shield, and with Gearshift, dodged Dr. Krankcase's first fall attack, and when dealing damage, shoots his goo gun and attacks with his eight wooden legs. Once again, Crankcase jumps up and does his second fall attack, and Daring and Gearshift deal damage with him.

When the Tech Doom Raider's health was at 75%, he jumps back up and pulls the lever to open pools of dangerous goo. "Filling the vats with goo, filling the vats with goo, I'm filling the vats with goo...", he sung.

"Don't touch that! That substance is dangerous!", Lagoona Blue warns to the group.

"I just realized what this party needs! BARRELS!", the doctor says. The group is confused, seeing what happens if the barrel touches the goo, and a few moments after, out came the barrel turned into a monster, with the same look as a barrel, but with a green glow and the same eight legs as Krankcase does.

"Fairy tale friends! Monster friends! Destroy the barrels! Don't let them go to the goo!", Trigger Happy yells, giving the attention of the group of Monster High students, Ever After High students and the Skylanders, just in time Spectra just destroyed one, and Abbey took care of another one, while the rest of the guys take care of the remaining barrels before Crankcase went back to his attack pattern.

Daring uses his shield to reflect Krankcase's goo to the ground, not turning into a monster like the barrels because it was enchanted. He then deals damage to Krankcase, but Gearshift was helping destroy the barrels coming to the goo. After this, they missed one and it turned into a monster as well after it dropped into the goo, but Heath Burns burned it with the fire from his hair, sneezing.

Everyone but Daring and Gearshift dealing damage to Crankcase looks at Heath, who says: "Gesundheit."

Krankcase then goes back up once again, 50% of health.

"Oh, that reminds me! Speaking of headmasters and headmistresses, check this out!", Krankcase reminded.

A trio of barrels comes, and Milton and Grimm pop out of one, tied together, Bloodgood pops out of another, arms and legs tied, and Kaos pops out of the last one, stuck to the barrel.

"What the?! I demand you to release ME!", Kaos demands.

"Kaos!", the Skylanders yell.

"Milton! Grimm!", Ever After High students yell.

"Bloodgood!", Monster High students yell.

Suddenly, Kaos, the headmasters and the headmistress are pulled back inside the barrel.

This gives Daring more encouragement to trap Dr. Krankcase, and save Kaos, the two headmasters and Bloodgood. This time, goo balls start to rain down on the area by Dr. Krankcase's goo machine as Daring fought as twice as hard dodging the goo balls with his shield and destroying the barrels on both sides with his sword.

A box falls on the platform Dr. Krankcase is standing on, immediately creating it like LEGO. Instead of that kind, he creates a Wilikin version of Frankenstein, presumably called Wilikenstein, but with a different design and with green goo.

With the rest of the group standing back, and Gearshift whispering to Daring that she'll leave it up to him, he proves that he is the bravest Charming there ever after is.

While dealing damage with the Wilikenstein with his sword, he somersaults every time he dodges the sharp blades under the monster's arms. He does this a couple of times, but is stunned by the explosion the Wilikinstein makes after he is defeated.

Kaos and the headmasters break free from the barrel.

"Students! You need to save us before-", the three headmasters rushed, before everyone hears a wolf howl.

It was Wolfgang, the Undead Doom Raider.

"Looks like I'm a little late for the party!", Wolfgang roars.

"The important thing is that you showed up. Now, help me take down this Skylander and Roybel, will ya?", asked Dr. Krankcase, noticing Wolfgang's arrival.

Wolfgang then backflips and lands where Kaos and the three are. "As fun as it sounds, I'm gonna leave that part up to you. But, I would like to borrow Kaos and the three headmasters for a bit."

Wolfgang, grabs Kaos and the three headmasters, blasting off to an unknown place.

"KAOS!", yells the horrified Skylanders.

"MILTON! GRIMM!", the Ever After High students yelled, terrified to see the two headmasters of Ever After High kidnapped.

"BLOODGOOD!", the Monster High students yell, horrified to see their headmistress kidnapped.

"That guy's the worst undead werewolf villain in history!", Darling thought to himself.

"Well, you can't trust an undead werewolf, who can you trust, right?", Dr. Krankcase asks again.

"We only trust Ever After High, the Skylanders, Kaos, and Monster High! Let's end this!", Daring gritted.

Crankcase goes back up and for the finishing touch for the final round, he adds a roller with spikes and makes half the platform the Skylanders, the Ever After High students and the Monster High students they're standing on move like the ones transporting the barrels, and the group starts to run like a treadmill to the safe area.

Once again, with Dr. Krankcase's attacks, Daring dealing damage with him, and the Wilikinstein, which was summoned again, was destroyed by the spiky roller, Daring finally defeated him.

DR. KRANKCASE DEFEATED; PUT A TECH TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Daring bounces the Tech Hand next to Krankcase, trapping him.

"A vortex! I've really been trying to stay out of those things lately! Hey! Oh, that hat only got two more weeks 'til RETIREMEEEEEEEENT!", Dr. Krankcase screams.

Daring picks up the Tech Hand, announces he and Kitty Cheshire defeated all the Tech villains and winks at Apple and Raven, who both faints. It was until Poppy O'Hair asks if she can say something about what they should do next, showing a tear in her eye, hinting that their beloved headmasters are kidnapped, or if she missed being in the Tower Hair Salon. Daring agrees.

"Where are we going next?", Poppy asks.

"I heard of a place called Time Town.", Gearshift asks.

"Don't worry! We wouldn't be caught kidnapped in that town.", shivers Draculaura.

"Sorry, Draculaura, but that is _exactly_ where were going.", Poppy encouraged.

"I don't know, sis. We faced a lot of villainous criminals before in Skylands, but this undead Doom Raider kidnapped the headmasters!", Holly says.

"And that's why we _have_ to go, sis! Together, we've brought down more than our sure of villains, with nothing more than pluck, scientific traptanium, and a army of Skylanders, and for no better reason than a love of justice, and our headmasters, and a knack for trapping, and a love for my salon!", explains Poppy.

"Did you just say salon?", Cleo de Nile asks.

"Uh, no. No, I didn't say "salon".", lied Poppy. "But now, we find the Doom Raiders have come to us! Why? We know why! Who? We can say! But there's only one thing we can say for certain!"

"What?", asks Clawdeen Wolf.

"They...kidnapped our headmasters!", cried Poppy, before breaking into tears, holding a mirror to look at herself. "This time...this time, it's personal!"

"But, like, to go to Time Town, how would we even get there?", questions Madeline Hatter, looking at the screen.


	6. Time Town

Chapter 16

Time Town

An hour passes, and it shows the group at Time Town, with Madeline Hatter's answer from the last chapter is to travel by using the aircraft they used when they were at the start of the Wilikin Workshop.

"Here we are!", yells Blondie. "Just at the _right_ time! We got to stop Wolfgang from managing to break time permanently!"

Meanwhile, inside the clock tower, Kaos is taken hostage by Wolfgang , who recently notices the aircraft, and is put on a wheel for the town clock. As for the three headmasters? They are taken hostage by Wolfgang as well, put upside-down, close like Newton's Cradle, Bloodgood, Milton and Giles (left-right in order).

"So, this is what they do, eh guys?", asks Wolfgang to Kaos and the Headmasters. He then continues to Kaos, "Just flying, land somewhere nearby, eventually mess up your plans?"

"Sort of, but-", Kaos answers.

"Have you ever considered wrecking their ship?", Wolfgang asks again to Kaos.

"Well, it's a bit complicated more than that!", yells Kaos.

"Yeah! You'll never stop the students and Skylanders from trapping you!", yells Giles.

Wolfgang, without getting mad, instead says, "Oh, really? Watch THIS!", while starting to spin the wheel Kaos is taken hostage to, and simply slams his fist on Milton's chest, starting the Newton's Cradle.

With both of them functioning, they stop when the clock strikes Noon, ringing the town bell, and starting a shockwave which makes the Skylanders and Roybels' aircraft engines to overload.

"**EMERGENCY LANDING!**", screamed Draculaura.

They got off the aircraft before it crashes, with everyone seeing the aftermath of the crash.

"That's some quite of ride. We got a spare aircraft. We should try to get to Wolfgang to rescue-", Poppy guaranteed, before she experienced something.

She was experiencing a vision. Not a terrible vision, but only shows a certain Doom Raider. Her vision shows Wolfgang, at the time Poppy and the rest of the group saw him when they were battling Dr. Krankcase, who was now trapped and at the time Kaos and the three headmasters were kidnapped.

Her vision ends, with Poppy saying, "...our Headmasters."

The group goes on around the town to get to the clock. As it turns out on one of the parts of the town, the EAH and MH students discover that almost of the town use gears. They also solve puzzles, including smashing pipes with the hammer at the right time and defeating enemies to get access to the next areas.

Curious once again, Ghoulia then wanders to one of the pipe puzzles, completes it without any mistakes, and gains access to it. Blondie catches up to the zombie girl and says, "Where are you going?"

Suddenly, A crow wielding a crossbow comes out of nowhere.

"Don't cross Cross Crow."

Blondie and Snap Shot stands in front of Ghoulia.

CROSS CROW (Water)

Blondie, using her MirrorPad apps to magically happen, she uses it to shoot Cross Crow with hairpins, which was dealing little damage with every hairpin. Cross Crow shoots his crossbow, shooting out a arrow with a drill screw on the front, ending up with Blondie dodging it. Snap Shot helps her by shooting water arrows at Cross Crow too, dodging the crow's arrows.

"This is so not just...", Blondie claims. Cross Crow shoots a few of his drill screwed arrows, and before being hit with one of them critically, Blondie does a Final Smash by aiming her hairpin shooter app at his mouth, before touching the trigger on the Mirrorpad. "...RIGHT!" Snap Shot does the same by using his big water arrow.

The hairpin and arrow then, at a fast rate, goes into Cross Crow's throat, choking him until he gets the arrow and hairpin out, saving his own life, with no energy to fight anymore.

CROSS CROW DEFEATED; PUT A WATER TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Blondie throws a Water Juggerhead near Cross Crow, trapping him.

"You cannot capture Cross CROOOOOOOOOW!", he yells, trapped.

CROSS CROW TRAPPED

Blondie picks up the Water trap holding Cross Crow, gives it to Raven Queen and Apple White, and puts both shoulders on Snap Shot and Ghoulia as they go on.

The group then makes it to the final pipe puzzle after defeating a bunch of enemies, and Apple White and Raven Queen do the honours of solving the final puzzle.

As they gain access definitely, they found the doorway to the town clock, and goes up a staircase, avoiding the clock pendulum in the way.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang, Kaos and the three Headmasters are still talking, as the Undead Trap Master does the finishing touches to travelling 10,000 years into the future.

"Right, then. That should do it. As soon as the tick tock bongs here twelve, I'll be off.", explains Wolfgang.

"You poor dope. You don't even realize it yet, but your time is up!", Kaos explained.

"Yeah!", agreed Bloodgood.

"I think you've got it wrong, mates. Long as I got you, I can go anywhere. I have all the time in the world.", Wolfgang corrects.

"HA! Don't make me laugh. Which I just did, but it was mocking. MOCKING! You'll see. Any second now, the Skylanders, Roybels and Monsters will come bursting right through that door!", predicted Kaos.

"What a great prediction you've just made. I hope we're saved.", Milton hoped.

They all hear a slam on the door, which startles Wolfgang.

"See? Right on time.", Kaos cheers.

Poppy, in the lead of the group, bursts through.

"Come on, guys! Let's rescue the headmasters and defeat...", planned Poppy, before noticing Wolfgang and experiencing another vision.

The vision was the same thing she experienced earlier, but with the time when she sees Wolfgang moments ago.

It ends once again, with Poppy not saying anything.

"Huh. On second thought, if the Queen wants Skylands, she can have it for now. But in the future, that's all mine. Time to make this a one-way trip! Ta-ta!", said Wolfgang, before he starts to do the Newton's Cradle on the headmasters and spin the wheel Kaos is on.

Sparrow Hood charges towards him, trying to prevent him to travel to the future, but fails as he misses when he disappears.

"What a Rebel fairy faiiiiiiil!", Sparrow sung, failing to stop Wolfgang.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming.", Kaos says in defeat.

"Yes! Kaos and our headmasters are saved!", celebrated C.A., who is in her MH form who has spun seconds ago, then spun back to her EAH form.

"But Wolfgang has escaped! How can we go further into the future to catch up with WOLFGANG?!", worried Kitty Cheshire.

"Kitty, we "Tech" skylanders always keep a special pocket watch which can take us to any time period.", Trigger Happy says, holding out his personal pocket watch. "But...it is for Emergencies Only."

"This is a Emergency! PUSH IT!", hurried Madeline, who pushes the button to skip 10,000 years into the future rapidly, until they stop at the year 12,015.


	7. The Future of Skylands Part 1

Chapter 17

The Future of Skylands

NOTE: This might be a short chapter.

The Ever After High Students, the Monster High Students, the three Headmasters and the Skylanders are astonished to see the futuristic Skylands in the year 12,015.

"Whoa! So that's what happens if you press the button on the pocket watch too much!", Madeline Hatter realizes, figuring out the buttons.

"It looks similar somehow.", Ashlynn astonishes, somehow relating to Tomorrowland in Disneyland.

They also look at a hologram, saying:

**Futuristic Festival!**

**Join us and enjoy amusement park rides, free food, souvenirs and an unexpected performance by Wolfgang!**

**April 24, 12,015**

**9PM-6AM**

"There's a festival at night?", Poppy asks.

"And why is Wolfgang's name on the hologram?", Holly also questions, before turning to around to look at Poppy, but she is gone.

We see that Poppy is looking at the souvenirs, whose ones are gonna be perfect for her and her sister's dorm room.

"The Beauty, the Beast and the Beat!", Poppy read, holding a poster with Wolfgang's poster, laughing after this. "That's rich! This poster would be perfect in me and my sister's...dorm room...", she then says, before experiencing a third vision.

This time, it shows the time they saw Wolfgang at Wilikin Workshop, at the time they saw him at Time Town, and now when she's looking at the poster right now, before the vision ends.

"I guess not.", says Poppy, putting the poster back.

Looking at more souvenirs, she thought to herself, "Everything reminds me of "her".", relating to the Tower Hair Salon.

Picking up a hair conditioner souvenir, she also says, "She would've love this hair conditioner...", breaking down to tears, dropping the conditioner and going back to the group.

Holly, noticing her crying when she saw her beloved sister, asks "What's wrong? Is anything right?"

"Yes. It's just the way the future looks.", Poppy lies, keeping her secret of missing the Tower Hair Salon.

"Guys! I think we have company!", Sparrow Hood yells, noticing the gigantic spaceship about to land in the middle of the futuristic town.

Drobot calculates, "I believe Wolfgang, is planning to build the ultimate evil speaker, The Big Bad Wolfer, which it is so loud it'll make everything blow up."

"Isn't that the last four words you said based on a Disney song?", Sparrow asks the robotic dragon.

"Pretty much."

"Is there anyway we can go inside that spaceship?", Cedar Wood shivered.

"Yes. We can find a way inside that spaceship and we can go.", corrected Short Cut.

"Shortcuts?"

"Yes. And that's my name, of course."

"Where?"

"Follow me!"

As the group follows Short Cut to where the shortcut is, avoiding obstacles and defeating a few enemies in the process, there is a futuristic bridge where it leads to the spaceship.

"There is a shortcut after all!", Cedar realizes.

So, all of them decide to go in to the spaceship, but as they go in and defeat enemies, they encounter the final Light villain. A robot.

"Enemy control sequence complete.", the robot says.

"Let me handle this.", asides Lizzie Hearts.

BLASTER-TRON (Light)

Using her acrobatic skills to dodge the laser attacks and the forcefield in front of Blaster-Tron, she gets the chance to defeat it quickly by using swiping cards to cause damage rapidly. It was so razor sharp, that it was defeated in seconds.

BLASTER-TRON DEFEATED; PUT A LIGHT TRAP ON THE PORTAL TO TRAP THIS VILLAIN

Lizzie throws a Light Yawn near him, saying "Off with your head! Again!"

"Initiate capture sequence...NOOOOOOOW!", Blaster-Tron said, before trapped.

BLASTER-TRON TRAPPED

"All Light villain-trapping complete."

"Now let's blow this speaker into outer space.", Apple says, as rumbling began. Somehow, the spaceship started to blast off into space.


End file.
